For the World
by DrewB1442
Summary: Ryu has just defeated Myria. A new adventure now begins. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Prologue

For the World

Prologue

When the world was in trouble, a young dragon named Ryu came and helped. The world is now safe from Myria and here minions. There have been losses on both sides, but the world is truly safe for now. Garr is now a statue and the surviving team is wondering what they must do now. They're wandering back to Dragnier to decide what to do next. Nina knew she would have to go to Windia eventually, and Momo wanted to continue her research on chrysm, and Ryu and Rei had no idea what to do at all. When they reached Dragnier, they had no idea what was in store.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When the party had finally returned to Dragner, they met a mysterious man. He looked like he was 18, with piercing blue eyes and long silver hair. He was wearing silver armor and had a navy blue cape wrapped around him. His voice was calm, but it seemed to hide a certain power. The man said, "I have heard the news, you have defeated the false goddess Myria."

Ryu responded, "How did you know?"

"It has been several weeks, and my information network has not failed me yet. I have heard about your quest and decided to keep an eye on you. I also heard about your friend, the guardian, Garr."

"I guess it couldn't be helped. Who are you, and why have you decided to show yourself?"

"I'm sorry," the man apologized, "I am known as Blaze, the wolf knight of the New Guardians."

"Wolf knight? New Guardians? What's going on?" asked Nina, who had never heard of this man or his organization.

"Yes, the "New Guardians", we are a small group dedicated to helping those in need."

"How small?" asked Momo.

"There are three of us, so far, but we have amazing contacts in the world."

"Like whom?" asked Nina, who didn't like the idea of being spied on.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Why are you here?" asked Momo.

"I have known about the false goddess for some time. My contact from the north may have found the source of her power. But first, we need to see Deis, because she has some other information on Myria. I also have the ability to restore the teleportation pads."

"Why didn't you come to get us at the container yard?" asked an irate Nina.

"I didn't know you were there," stated Blaze, "I had just arrived here recently myself. I knew that you would pass through here sooner or later. Luck just happened to be in my favor."

"Ok," said Ryu, "Assuming we believe you, where do we need to go first?"

Blaze responded with just two words, "Windia Castle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the party reached Durandal's house on the outskirts of Windia, the team had decided that they should visit the city in different groups in groups. The first group would infiltrate the castle using the teleporter, and the second would enter the front gates looking for distress signals coming from the castle. Blaze said, "The first group will be Ryu, Nina, and I; the second group will be Rei, Momo and Peco. Is everyone familiar with the plan?"

Rei said, "Could you run the plan by me again?"

Blaze sighed, "All right, the plan is that Ryu and I lead Nina into the castle and make a show of being unarmed. We are confident that they will not attack, but just in case we are, the signal is a plume of green smoke preceded by a large lightning bolt. Does everyone understand now?"

There was a sound of agreement after which Blaze said, "Let's do this."

_FLASH_. Ryu, Nina, and Blaze were whisked off into the wine cellar of the building. The group headed up the stairs and was immediately spotted by several guards. The guards got ready to fight but Ryu put his hands up and said, "Stop, we do not want to fight, we are here to return the princess to the castle." He then undid his sword belt and threw his sword to the ground.

The guards took Ryu and placed him in chains. The group was then lead to the king who said, "Good work; it seems that your organization is as good as you claim, Sir Blaze. How much do I owe you for his capture?"

Nina screamed, "I should have known you were a traitor from the moment we met you."

"I want you to know that this man is a hero," Blaze stated, "and he did everything to keep the princess safe. If you wish to reward me for this man's capture, then set him free."

The king made an evil chuckle and said, "But I must make an example of what happens when people run off with the princess. He and his friends," The king snapped his fingers and the second group was shown in chains like the first group, "will be executed in four months' time."

"What?" exclaimed both Nina and Blaze, in extremely surprised tone. Then the king said, "I must send a message, to other nations. If you are done here, Wolf Knight, you may leave, unless you would like to join them." Blaze left with a truly disgusted expression on his face. He thought, _this wasn't supposed to happen._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nina was settling down for bed after several hours arguing with the guards for permission to leave her room. She had finally finished when she saw a man in dark clothing sitting in her windowsill. She realized who this man was immediately, and was planning to roast him with several well placed fire and lightning elemental spells. Blaze made an attempt to save himself when he said, "Wait, I did not plan on Ryu landing in jail."

Nina said, "Were you expecting to see him executed immediately?" She then remarked, "It will happen at dawn. Death by fire is the sentence."

Blaze responded, "The deal that I made with your father was to have Ryu and his other friends placed in my care, and you would be able to come and go as you pleased. Ryu would leave with me and Momo, Rei and Peco would not be messed with by the guards unless they decided to commit a crime." As an afterthought, he said, "I don't think that man is the real king."

Nina shouted, "What!", and Blaze said, "I have known of a plot to dethrone the king, that was put into place by Mikba several years before you met Ryu several months ago. In the event of Mikba's capture or death by causes other than old age, the king would be replaced by one of Mikba's made men. The plan was enacted about a month after you escaped. Do you know what the charges are against Ryu and Rei?" Nina shook her head no. Blaze said, "Treason and first-degree murder. Momo and Peco are getting second-degree murder added on to their sentence for Palet. I need to know if you noticed any change in your father."

Nina said, "His voice has changed, he is not as tall as he used to be, he is crueler, and mother is even more distant than usual. He also seems to spend a lot of time in a locked storeroom in the back. I saw him leaving and that's why I'm stuck in my room."

"If I'm right, the storeroom is where your father is being kept," Blaze said, "It does no good for him to kill the king. It doesn't matter now, if I know Rei, he has his locks undone and is coming to get you by now."

Nina asked, "Do you know Rei?"

Blaze responded, "He helped me start the new guardians, in the 12 years between the time that he thought he saw Ryu and Teepo die, he found me and we started to search for others with powers like we have. Anyway, our friends should have had time to escape and are waiting at Durandal's house by now. We'll be back soon and we'll save your father." With that, Blaze disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group was in Durandal's house, nearby the Windian castle wall. Rei asked, "I know I picked a lot of locks to get out, but how did everyone else get out?" There was a short silence before someone said something.

"I blasted the door of its hinges, and then I escaped using the secret passages that Ryu used when he escaped all those years ago," said Momo.

Ryu said, "I did something similar with the door, but I snuck down to the transporter under the kitchen."

Peco said something that sounded like pikyu, pikyu. Momo then said, "I didn't know you could do that with hollandaise sauce, well, live and learn." Then they noticed another presence in the house, and it wasn't a confused owner. Blaze was waiting for the group to reappear.

Momo said, "You've got some nerve coming here after you betrayed us. I will take you down for that." She pulled out her bazooka and started to take aim when Rei stopped her.

He said, "He did not betray us, the king betrayed us. We weren't supposed to even be jailed. I know this, because Blaze told me about the agreement long before we defeated Myria. We have been in contact for the past 4 months. I am one of the New Guardians." There was a stunned silence. At that point, Durandal decided to return home and was justifiably surprised to see a group of people inside his house.

"Why are you in my house at this hour?" asked the confused homeowner, very nervously.

Blaze simply responded, "We're leaving," then to the party he said, "Let's find the king. I think he's hidden in a closet on the first floor of the castle." With that, the party went to the castle via the transporter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the basement of the castle, the plan was laid out before the party. It seemed simple on paper. Find the proof the person sitting on the throne was false, find the real king, and restore peace to the kingdom before some very serious damage was done. The first plan was a quick task, expose the false king. Somebody had to find the king's diary and find the proof there. Rei was the ideal candidate for this task, after all, who could muster the energy and skill to hide where guards couldn't find him?

"Remember, most people don't look up," said Blaze, "so, if you stay on the ceilings as much as possible, you should be safe. You must also remember not to leave any trace of your being here. Can you handle this assignment?"

Rei said, with a smirk, "Of course, who do you think you're talking to?" With that, he left looking for the diary.

The next mission will wait until Rei gets back, which should be within the next 15 minutes. They waited, during which time some stories were told. Some were Blaze's war stories, some were Momo's adventures in the caves near the lab, and some were Ryu's musings on the whole adventure. When Rei returned, Blaze was finishing a story with, "… and do you know the best part, he wasn't even that strong to begin with." Laughter followed.

Rei then said, "If you have a moment, I've found the diary and we can read the contents at any time. I'll open it now." When they opened the book, they found the location of the king, hidden behind a door that only the false king, who called himself, Johnny the Beast, had the key for. They also found the evidence they needed in the most recent entry. It said, 'Now that I have replaced the king, I will have the princess marry my nephew so that my crime family will be the most powerful in Syn City. I will be unstoppable, the only ones who could stop me are those "heroes", but they'll never escape. I have made sure that my "guards" will destroy them all tonight.'

"That's all I needed to see," said Blaze, "The second part will be tricky. He has already replaced some of the castle guards with his goons. I can find the guards that are truly loyal to the king with a simple process. The true guards will not be in large numbers, but will be better trained in taking out the enemy. The parties will be as follows; Ryu and I will get Nina and fight Johnny. Rei, I want you, Momo, and Peco to talk to the guards and show them this," Blaze produced a locket that looked like a pair of wings, "It is called the Signet of Wings. It symbolizes your allegiance with the Windian king. The guards who are not mob goons will join you as soon as you show them this item. Good luck."

The two teams split up to save the kingdom.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryu and Blaze passed through the castle quickly enough, until they got to Nina's room. The guard there decided to get violent and attacked. Ryu drew his sword, and Blaze seemed to pull a spear from the very currents of the air. The guard didn't stand a chance. Unfortunately, Nina's door was locked. Blaze said, "Nina, stand back, I'm going to blow up the door." He focused his energy and the door exploded.

Nina said, "You could have brought Rei with you, you know."

Blaze responded, "Yes, but Momo and Peco need his strength fighting Johnny's goons."

"Who's Johnny?" Nina asked.

"I'll explain later," Said Ryu, "We need to save your father now."

The group went to the throne room, where they found a note saying, 'If you want the key, you must come to the roof and beat me in a fight to the death. It was signed, Johnny the Blade.' Blaze said, "I think he was expecting us. Let's go."

The group arrived on the roof, and saw Johnny waiting. He said, "What took you? I nearly got bored and left. I know about your powers dragon boy, but, how are you going to beat me if they're being blocked." Johnny then produced an orb which seemed to radiate evil. He threw it into the air, and it disappeared. Johnny then said, "Your powers are now blocked for six hours in a 200 meter radius, but I doubt you'll live that long." The mobster then transformed into a grotesque demon, wielding a zweihander and looking particularly malevolent as he approached the party. Ryu and company then drew their weapons, preparing for battle.

Blaze said, "We need to do into refuge formation to increase our chances of victory. I can also do some major damage, watch this." The knight then took a stance and focused a spell. "Shock Blaster," he said as a ball of lightning launched from his body. Johnny staggered, but otherwise seemed unfazed. Ryu swung the Dragon Blade at the demon. Nina then cast Mjollnir at the monster, but once again Johnny seemed unfazed, but he looked a little singed.

The battle didn't improve from there; Johnny had massive strength and endurance to spare. Attacks and spells didn't seem to do anything. Blaze finally said, "Enough is enough, time to stop holding back." He took a different stance, and pulled out his trump card. "RISING MOON!" he cried. Several things happened at once. It suddenly became night, with a full moon rising. Blaze seemed slightly more feral; and the heroes started to regenerate faster than before. Blaze then disappeared and in his place was a beautiful white wolf. Blaze then said in a telepathic voice, _This is my most powerful form, the white wolf. It is temporary, but I can do a lot of damage._

The tide of the battle had begun to shift.


End file.
